Naruto lost in Mahora
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto kills Sasuke in an anticlimatic way, but now, he is stuck in another world begging a sweet innocent bookworm to hide him till he can find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, I have decided that I will make another story, because I have been looking through the Naruto Negima crossovers to find one I like, though I do enjoy reading both Kitsune Butler and Mahora's Mad Kitsune Hatter, both by The Swordslinger, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I enjoy a good insane main character… but every fic I have read has something I felt should happen, but being me, I don't enjoy telling people what to do, I hate it when others do it to me, so I refuse to bitch them out for writing their stories the way they want to, so I decided to write my own to satisfy my desire for a fic to go my way, I just hope others follow my example.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=begin=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, as he stood over a dieing Hinata, who had a hole through her stomach, crying as she laid motionless, reaching for him, the man she gave herself to not too long ago, after he came back from stopping both Madara and Obito.

Naruto recalled how he ended the war, how he defeated the two insane Uchiha and stopped the Gedo Mazo, by taking all the power he received from the other bijuu, allowing him to form a type of juubi power to counter the one Obito created, awakening the slumbering power of his past life, giving him a fused doujutsu of the rinnegan and sharingan, allowing him access to the hidden Senju blood of his own Uzumaki blood _**(yes, I believe this will happen, and yes, this is an op Naruto fiction... though the whole rinnegan **__**and Mokuton might not happen...)**_

In the end, it was a battle to see, with the help of Kurama, they battled against the ten tailed beast, and won. After the battle was over, Naruto met back up with everyone, only to be kissed by Hinata, after being tackled by said woman.

It was months later when he ended up in bed with her, and Sakura wound up beating the crap out of him for knocking her up, while Hinata argued that Sasuke may still try to get revenge on the village, so she didn't want to wait in case Naruto's prediction of them killing each other came true, especially after the nightmares that chased her to sleeping with him haunted her, she wanted a part of him, and she got it.

Until Sasuke struck today, nine months after the war, almost seven after Hinata got pregnant, and now Naruto realized Sasuke wanted him dead.

Sasuke had found Hinata relaxing in the garden behind Naruto's new home, wearing a lavender dress, which showed a bit of her curves, as well as her swollen belly, where Naruto lived after the war, and Hinata joined him after they found out about their child.

And when he found her, he attacked with a chidori through the back of her stomach, killing her unborn child, as Naruto walked out to spend time with her, wearing his orange sage cloak with black flames lining the bottom, as well as his tight black t-shirt, and anbu style black pants, with his new black shinobi sandals.

Sasuke had told him he blamed all of Konoha for his misery, and by killing the hero of the ninja world, he would have his revenge in full.

Naruto began to glare at Sasuke, his eyes becoming that of the true rinnegan, as his pupils became slit, and took on the horizontal slits of both bijuu and sage modes, alerting the village to danger, with how much power he was using.

Sasuke watched with a smirk.

"Come on dope, just because you managed to defeat those old geezers, doesn't mean you can handle me"

Sasuke closed and opened his own eyes, revealing he reverted his own sharingan into the rinnegan, just as his predecessor did.

"Just as the psycho did, I also awakened my own rinnegan. Unlike your phony one."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, as he opened his red sage cloak, revealing row after row of tri-pronged kunai, which flew from his coat, and began to float around him, while the yellow flash that came with the use of the hiraishin as they spun faster and faster.

Sasuke looked confused, never before seeing this technique, Naruto rushed forward, only to appear in front of him in the yellow flash of the hiraishin with the kunai still circling him, shocking the Uchiha greatly.

Kicking Sasuke back, the Uchiha felt himself get impaled by the kunai spinning around the blond, only to be revealed to be a log, revealing Naruto had been spinning the kunai with chakra strings, spinning them around at fast speeds with the help of Kurama, allowing him to launch them as they are aiming where he wants to go, so he can flash there and strike, allowing him a continuous use of the jutsu, but limiting him to where he sees.

Sasuke smirked after he figured out the dope's use of the technique, only to lose it as Naruto flashed at him again, and again, he was having trouble staying away from him, unable to figure out how to escape the unique method of chasing him, though Sasuke felt something off as he suddenly was trapped between four blonds.

"It's over Uchiha, we thought you could be saved, but it looks like Itachi failed to save you, as well as myself, it appears all you Uchiha want is to rule the world, and for killing my child, I shall kill you."

Sasuke laughed, until he felt the agonizing pull of kamui, Sasuke glared at Kakashi, only widen his eyes at the fact that he had every shinobi of Konoha behind him, with Sakura healing Hinata, and everyone was glaring at him, so he smirked, and used his own rinnegan/sharingan to take control of the Kamui, until he managed to widen it enough to capture the four Narutos within the technique with him.

Everyone froze at that, time-space ninjutsu were never meant to be screwed with, period, why? Because you never know what will cause them to fuck up, and with four Narutos using his continuous Hiraishin technique, along with the dimension traveling abilities of the Kamui, Naruto and Sasuke were in for one hell of a ride.

Originally, Kamui would send whatever it struck to his own personal dimension, but with the traveling abilities of the hiraishin, the technique ripped apart the very fabric of the worlds, launching the two boys into a dimension other than Kakashi/Obito's.

=-=-=-=-=-=said wrong dimension=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke woke up feeling like hell, only to stare at the one Naruto with ten motionless hiraishin kunai around him, he also noted the shelves of books, and he could hear people, girls talking about a young teacher... groaning caused him to get up and prepare to finish off the blond, though he assumed they both would have died.

His body felt like it went through a blender, only to be resown and tossed in again for the hell of it, and since he only saw one Naruto, he assumed that the blond experienced it as well, only to experience it another three times when his clones popped, he did not envy the blond, and almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Naruto stood on quaky legs, only to drop as Sasuke tried to slice him to ribbons, and watch as he cut some books in half, and let them hit the floor, making a ruckus.

"What are you doing? P-p-p-please s-s-s-stop damaging the books."

Sasuke looked behind Naruto, and found a petite young blue haired girl, with her hair hiding her eyes, looking at him with fear, yet enough anger to protest destruction of the books.

"I will destroy what I wish, and after I am done killing this blond fool, I will then burn this place and everyone and thing within range to ashes and laugh at your misery!."

Naruto cut his evil tirade off by stabbing him through his chin, and into his brain with one of his discarded hiraishin kunai.

Nodoka looked on in shock as a boy with black hair and strange eyes threatened her and everything that she new, get stabbed by another strange boy, both looking around her own age, and she was forced to watch as blood spread over the books and both boys.

The blond appeared regretful, and sad, as he looked at her, revealing he had stranger eyes than the dark haired boy.

She watched as the boy pulled out a scroll, opening it and caused the dark haired boy to disappear in a cloud of smoke, the boy then stood, still covered in the other dead boy's blood, raised his hands as a blue glow began to mingle in with the red of the blood covering books floor and human alike, only for it all to float towards the blond and get absorbed into his hand.

She looked on in shock as the boy grabs the books the dark haired boy cut one at a time, causing them to gain a blue glow, as the books mended themselves back together.

"W-wh-w-wha"

Before she could finish what she was going to say, the blond walked over to her.

"I apologize for what you just saw, but that man would have followed through with what he said."

After looking around, Naruto realized his hiraishin flung him somewhere, but where is what he had to find out.

"Where am I?"

Nodoka looked frightened beyond what she knew she could be, she just watched as one boy threatened everyone, and then saw another kill him, she was confused and scared, not knowing what to do, she answered, and hoped that the one in front of her, who appeared to be kind, was not gonna kill anyone else, until he shocked her.

Naruto noticed she was a shy girl, like Hinata was when she was young, and with as innocent as she appeared, he assumed he was not in the elemental countries, so he came to the conclusion, he was in an alternate dimension, unless if the Kamui just extended the launch of the hiraishin and just flung him to the other side of the world, he hoped for the second, considering he didn't have dimension traveling techniques.

Naruto also realized he needed to stay hidden until he could return, and so, he had to convince this girl to not run and cry psycho, and being him, he jumped to extremes right off the bat...

Naruto began to cry when he realized he was screwed, and then he got down on his knees and begged...

"Please don't tell anyone about me, I'm begging you, I'll do anything, just please... I may also need a place to hide out..."

Nodoka looked at the older male, on his knees, begging her to keep his secret and hide him, offering her anything she wanted... she was actually shocked, she had a shiver go through her mind at the kind of anything Haruna would have thought up, but she watched the honest pleas in his eyes, and she was confused, how could the serious and powerful man she just watch kill a guy in cold blood become this grovelling boy... she was confused.

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her as he stood.

"I need to figure out a way home, and I can't draw attention to myself, so please, keep this a secret, I can pay, I have valuable gems, and even... books."

Naruto came up with the last suggestion, due to them being in the library, but one might ask why he would have these things... actually one month after the war, he had been on a mission, and ended up whining about things being boring, and so, after beating him up, Sakura made him create a sealing scroll with things to keep him entertained, as well as everything else he would need, like camping supplies, and seal notes so he could study seals while out, and then he also sealed some other things, like money, some pictures, and even some Ichiraku ramen, he had been happy that Sakura gave him the idea, only for him to keep forgetting to bring the scroll with him when he left, so after another beating, he sealed the scroll into a seal on his arm, and just left it in there.

He also ended up sealing away a lot of his valuables, then the day he got seal happy, sealing everything he got his hands on, until he accidentally sealed his clothes he was wearing when Hinata came home with the other girls of the Konoha 12 and found him trying to get his clothes back from the scroll.

Nodoka was in shock, though this other worldly boy offered her a book, she wondered what kind of books he had.

"Books? What k-k-kind of b-b-books?"

Nodoka loved books, and considering this boy had other worldly powers, he must have other worldly books, and she loved books, and he was begging her, rather than outright killing her, so he couldn't be all that bad.

Naruto smiled, pulling up his sleeve, swiping his hand across a tattoo, catching the scroll that appeared in a puff of smoke, unrolling it, revealing random kanji, until he found the kanji for book, placing his hand on that seal, he widened his eyes in shock as about 29 little orange books appear.

Nodoka was about to read one when the boy grabbed it from her hand, throwing it back onto the pile, as he blushed up a storm, making the pile disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow someone as young and innocent as you be exposed to that kind of perversion, I swear I do not remember sealing those in there..."

"Sealing? Is that what you are doing? Sealing all those things within the paper of the scroll? That must be extremely useful."

Nodoka was still wary of the blond, but she was fascinated by his words, and the way he appeared honestly embarrassed by the apparently perverted books.

She watched as he pulled another book from his scroll, this one being brown, as he handed it to her, she read the cover.

"The Tales of the Gutsy Ninja? I've never heard of this book before."

Naruto smiled widely, as he resealed the scroll into his arm, and watched as she look the book over.

"Well, I assume that because I am not from this world, you might not have, so I guess you are the only person in this world with a copy."

Nodoka looked at the boy, and actually smiled, he gave her a book that was basically the only one of it's kind within her world, a one of a kind book, that no one else would have, no matter how hard they looked, which could actually be worth a fortune depending how good it was, it actually made her feel kinda special.

"Thank you, my n-n-name is N-N-Nodoka."

The boy gave a small smile.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

Nodoka smiled at the boy.

"I don't know how I could possibly help you though, I live in the girl's dorm here at the school."

Naruto nodded.

"Well, I just need to hide somewhere, I am extremely well at hiding, and since we are at a school I assume you have class, so I can just focus on my way home while you are in class, and I can pay for staying in your room."

And Naruto is back to begging... Nodoka couldn't explain it, but having the boy begging her, gave her a strange feeling, as if she should be begging instead, though that might have something to do with seeing the man kill someone in front of her.

"Alright, but I will have a lot of trouble hiding you from my roommates."

Naruto looked to be thinking, as he tilted his head with his arms crossed and eyes closed, making him look very fox-like, and a bit cuter.

Nodoka blushed as she watched him.

"Well, if they can keep me a secret, I don't see why we can't allow them to know, I can always give them something if I need to, I have plenty... I think, I never really checked what all I put in here."

Nodoka sweat dropped, the boy she just watch kill someone was now looking through his scroll, at every symbol, and mumbling about going overboard.

Nodoka sighed.

"Well, I should at least go and get Haruna and Yue and ask them first, it must be talked about between all three of us."

Nodoka tried to hand him the book back, only for him to look confused.

"Why are you giving it back to me?"

"Because I might not be able to help you."

Naruto smiled kindly at her.

"That book is so you keep me secret, not to allow me to live with you, I assumed that staying at your place would have been a long shot, but I have to find a place where I can hide out till I figure out a way home, as you figured out, if I am found out, I might have to defend myself against people who might want to use me as a weapon, or dissect me for research, both being very bad for me."

Nodoka nodded, and realized how dangerous this could be, as she also realized why he was begging her so much, he didn't want to hurt her, and he also had to hide, but if he is this nice, than why kill the other boy.

"What did that boy do to cause you to kill him?"

"He murdered a lot of people, including my unborn child."

Naruto spoke seriously, and sadly, as he cried, while she gasped, also crying after hearing what the black haired boy did.

"I'm sorry for asking, you can follow me, we can go get Haruna and Yue, to get their opinion, but I have to take some books from here to another library, so it will be a bit."

Naruto nodded as Nodoka led him to the front desk, where a stack of books waited on the counter, with a girl their age waiting with them.

"So this is who caused that ruckus? He is a hottie, Nodoka, you sly girl you."

Nodoka and Naruto both blushed, but Nodoka was a whole lot redder than Naruto, and was unable to really respond, leaving Naruto to speak.

"I apologize for that, I was trying to retrieve some books from a higher shelf and accidentally knocked some over, Nodoka helped me with picking them up, I am once again sorry for delaying her helping you."

The librarian student giggled.

"Well, she is working alone today, but we are mostly just a club that loves to work with books, so it ain't like we're in a hurry to rush anyone along, and helping out cute boys is a great reason to delay hauling a pile of books to a library on an island on the other side of campus."

Naruto smiled widely as he spoke.

"Why don't I help her, as a way of apologizing for taking up her time?"

Nodoka tried to protest only for it to fall on deaf ears, as well as be too late due to Naruto already having the pile in to equal stacks balancing them perfectly in each hand.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=minutes later=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Negi watched as one of his students walked along the upper area, following a blond man carrying two stacks of books, as he heard another student, that he actually learned to fear by now, yelling.

"Hey, what are you doing to Honya-chan?!"

Nodoka watched as she had to redirect her new friend in the right direction again as he was about to make a wrong turn, again, only to hear a yell by one of her classmates.

Asuna was carrying some bags with party supplies, as she saw her classmate Nodoka following a blond boy, as he carried books, but everytime she would step in front of him, he turned and walked in a different direction, adding in the fact he is a guy at an all girl's middle school, and she felt she was the only one who would ask why he was here, which was kinda sad really, she was also having a very bad day, Takahata sensei had seen her bear panties because of her new sensei somehow destroyed her skirt, and he even had the nerve to replace Takahata as her homeroom teacher, so she was extremely upset.

And now this boy, who shouldn't be here, was bullying her classmate, her day just got worse.

Naruto watched as a girl ran up to him with bags in her hands, yelling at him about picking on a sweet Honya-chan, whoever that is...

What none of them noticed though, is that because Naruto almost made a left turn, Nodoka and he were awfully close to the side of the stairs with Nodoka being right next to the ledge, and as Asuna yelled, and rushed forward, she took that one step backwards, that caused her to fall.

Negi watched as his student fell, and thinking without acting, he launched a wind spell, slowing her descent, as the blond who was with her jumped off the steps, falling with her, as he ran to catch her, what Negi failed to notice, was that Asuna saw what he did, and even as Negi neared his student, and the mystery boy caught her.

Though neither Negi or Asuna took note of the blond catching the two stacks of books on his foot, keeping perfect balance on one foot as he held Nodoka in his arms.

Asuna rushed forward, forgetting about the blond, and dragging Negi into the woods.

_'He jumped down to catch her, considering how dumb he looked, she might have been helping him find where he had to go, and seeing as she is from the library club, he might have been helping in exchange.'_

Leave it to Asuna to expect someone to be stupid because of blond hair.

=-=-=-=leaving the Negi/Asuna scene as in the anime=-=-=-=-=

Nodoka awoke to find Naruto sitting in front of the fountain at the plaza they were about to walk through, still holding her in his arms, as the books sat down next to him.

Her eyes widened as she jumped from his arms.

_'His arms felt safe and warm, and muscular, very muscular...'_

Naruto watched her as she acted more and more like Hinata, and he felt he had to ask.

"Do you have bad experience with men?"

Nodoka looked shocked.

"What?"

Naruto sighed.

"The only girl I know that acts like you was treated badly by her father, he ignored her for her younger sister, and never tried to help her, he had high expectations, and when they were not met, he scowled, she felt worse and worse about herself, and it made her self conscious, she was afraid to step out of her safety zone because she was afraid to disappoint everyone, she was afraid to stand out, she grew so shy, she turned beat red around me and fainted."

Nodoka listened to the story and felt a bit sorry for the girl. Naruto continued on though.

"She had a crush on me because I was loud and spoke my mind, but while she tried to work up the courage to talk to me, I shouted about how pretty another girl was, which really didn't help, I actually feel a bit bad about that, but after a while, she got more and more courageous, and eventually, she confessed... then she got stabbed, and I nearly ripped the guy who did it into unrecognizable little pieces, and I really tried, though the guy proved stronger than me... most of my battles I won due to having more stamina than my opponent now that I think about it... damn."

Nodoka thought about the story, minus the bit about how he won his battles, though felt Haruna would have endless comments about the stamina bit, and realized, she did not want to wait till it was too late for her to fall in love, she wanted to have a family, and someone to love her, but she still didn't know about how to be around men, her father left her mother when she was still young, she has never interacted with men before.

_**(No I do not know her background enough to know if that is true, though I guess it is, I might be wrong, and I looked, but I do know that Takahata said it was not a fear, but she just didn't know how to act around boys, so blame him. Besides, just because a girl is shy doesn't mean she was raped or beaten by her father. Not all men are retarded jack asses. But some are cowardly shit stains, so I guess her father left or died, and she ended up without being near any males, considering she is in an all girls school, it is not so far fetched.)**_

Nodoka stood as she prepared to leave, nodding to Naruto causing him to stand and pick the books up as he followed her off to the library to place the books where they had to go.

=-=-=-=-=Later on=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto walked with Nodoka as she walked to her classroom, he watched as she opened the door and then he was surprised by how many girls were sitting in the room, paying tons of attention to a small boy... lucky bastard!

A tall girl with green hair, and a short girl with purple hair, walked over, the green haired one looking at him like he was a piece of meat, reminding him of Jiraiya, while the purple haired girl spoke first.

"Hey Nodoka, your a little late."

The green haired one spoke up immediately.

"Can you not see the hunk standing next to her? She has one of the best reasons ever to be late, she brought a boy for show and tell, and I can't wait for the showing."

Naruto sweat dropped, he could not think of anything to say to that, Nodoka decided to introduce Naruto to her friends, but didn't realize Haruna had caused everyone to realize that the shy bookworm brought a boy to class.

And the first person there was Asakura.

"Hello, my name is Asakura, what is your relationship towards our little Honya-chan?"

Naruto stared for a few seconds before he widened his eyes in realization, smacking is right fist down on his left palm.

"Oh, I get it now, you all call Doka-chan Honya-chan! I was confused earlier when the orange haired girl yelled about a Honya-chan, but now I get it."

The girls and Negi just looked at him with sweat drops, while Takahata and Shizuna both looked at him suspiciously, Takahata taking the lead began a subtle interrogation.

"So, who are you, and how do you know young Miyazaki-san?"

Naruto tilted his head with his eyes closed, his thinking face coming out full force, Chisame now questioning why a boy was at an all girls school, as well as his strange clothes no one else cared to notice, quietly mumbling about how he looked like a cosplayer, though she did admire the uniqueness of the clothes, as well as the muscles his tight black shirt showed off, she was the only sane girl in class 2-A after all, which raises the question about his eyes.

"Do you mean Nodoka-chan? Miyazaki must be her family name then, but either way."

Naruto gained a huge smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Actually, she helped me in the library when I made a mess, than to return the favor, I helped her finish her tasks at the library, which after I decided to follow along with her since i'm lost and she had things to grab from her classroom, so I figured instead of letting her walk home alone, I would tag along and help out, I didn't know you all were throwing a party though. Sorry for interrupting you."

Naruto finished with a bow, Ayaka smiled as she walked up to him.

"Actually, we're all happy that Nodoka actually found a boy to date, she always has been a bit shy, and to think, the little shy bookworm would bag someone like you, congrats Nodoka, i'm actually envious of you."

Nodoka blushed more and more as everyone kept referring to Naruto as her date, almost blushing when Haruna started talking about asking to join them when they got 'that' far.

The party went on as everyone went back to giving Negi attention, and Naruto was introduced to everyone, leaving him to hang out with the library trio.

Haruna looked Naruto up and down.

"You must work out, no way that that much muscle is all natural."

Nodoka chose now to bring up what Naruto asked of her.

"Actually, Naruto needs a place to hide, and he said he was willing to pay, if you both want to consider it, we can talk about it in our room, but we must wait till we are fully alone."

Yue got suspicious, while Haruna began to drool, both thinking of the worse the boy could do to three girls in a quite room...

=-=-=-=-=-=Later, after all the girls got back to the dorms=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had left the group, claiming Nodoka was safe with two teachers and her classmates walking her home, and followed them by the rooftops, shadowing them with ease, realizing none of them could sense chakra.

As the library trio got into their room, they jumped a bit when they heard tapping on their window, and then to get a shock as they found Naruto hanging from a wire like spiderman.

Allowing the boy inside, He smiled at the three, as he and Nodoka explained the situation to the other two girls, both becoming shocked at the story, only for Haruna to gain a smirk upon the idea of payment.

Yue watched the boy, and became shocked at how innocent and sweet the boy seamed, as he begged them to allow him to use their room as a hide away.

"What is with your eyes?"

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at his reflection in a mirror that Haruna pulled from somewhere, only to become shocked at what he saw.

"Well, it's called a Doujutsu, it allows me a number of abilities, but I didn't notice they were active, I guess they stayed active from when I teleported here, but I did notice I had lost the ability to release my jutsu, I can gather the chakra needed, but it dissipates when I try to release it, I guess this world's different chakra flow means something after all."

The girls looked a bit worried, though they knew exactly what he was saying, they didn't know anything about what chakra was, but it appeared important. Naruto sighed before speaking his plans out loud.

"Well, tomorrow, while you three are in class, I will go talk to the person with the highest power levels, and maybe they can help me with this problem."

Yue, being the calculative leader of the Baka Rangers, decided to question him.

"And who would that be?"

Naruto smiled kindly.

"I do not know, but if you don't, then they don't want you to, there for, it would be the same as if I told someone that, you were into girls instead of boys, whether it's true or not, you would be the one who would want to give out that information when your ready right? Well it's the same thing, they may want to hide their power for certain reasons, and it is not my place to reveal others secrets."

Yue nodded, as they all blushed at his example. Haruna however decided to ask a very important question, though she smirked as she asked.

"So, where are you gonna sleep?"

The other two blushed as Naruto simply shrugged.

"On the floor."

Nodoka sighed.

"Well, I could sleep with Yue, while you take my bed."

Haruna smirked.

"Or, since he isn't your boyfriend, he could sleep with me."

Haruna appeared all too happy to make the sacrifice, but Naruto caught them all off guard as he pulled a sleeping bag out of nowhere, and laid down in it. Shrugging, Nodoka and Yue went to their own beds and rested, while Haruna pouted all the way to her's.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=ending=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**I hope I didn't screw up too badly, next chapter has more explanations, and like any other, furthering the storyline, and yes, before you all ask, Naruto will return home, they will obtain a method in order to safely travel back and forth, but it will take a while, so be patient, and wish me luck on all my fictions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I feel I should answer some things in the reviews, though i was shocked and stoked about getting 10 reviews in the first night, wow... pleasant surprise considering none of my stories so far got that many till they had several chapters posted. But this chapter will answer a bunch of questions, actually all of them, and i also apologize before hand due to never having done a harem fic before. I have also found a couple of the fictions i enjoy reading whining about how has been erasing their stories for having lemons in them, and their arguments being that there is an m rating, but what people fail to realize is that M is for light sexual content, revealing of breasts being an example, the rating AO is what is for the stories with sex in them, so my advise is to use the other sites that they have for unrated fics, while sticking to light sexual themes on this site.**

**I apologize again. I just felt i should point that out in order to try to convince the people who write these fics to realize this little fact that shouldn't matter, but everyone decides to make a big deal about things that are easy fixes... i have not read any new chapters to any stories i enjoy reading for several months now.**

**I should shut up and get on with the story though.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto on the roof of the school=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto looked about the school, watching as all the girls run about to get to classes on time, sensing all the power sources, the strongest being the damn tree that kept distracting him, so he got stuck spending an hour learning it's power pattern so he could ignore it.

The first person he found, was a young student with brown flowing hair, he remembered as Konoka from that party, he also recalled her being innocent, he could also tell her power was untapped, therefore she had no idea she even had it, the young ten year old sensei of her's also had large reserves, but he was too young so he assumed he was just starting to realize his own potential.

There was also the young blonde girl, who looked 10, but her's also appeared sealed, and if her power was sealed, it must have been for a reason, so he wouldn't risk meddling with whatever reasons there was for sealing her. Being a seals master himself, he knew the kind of drawbacks messing with them held.

Naruto recalled sensing the power the two teachers possessed from last night's party though with the power of the female, she must have been a medic, Shizuna, if he recalled.

Takahata also had what appeared to be residue chakra, as if he managed to use it before, which kinda annoyed him somewhat.

But after sniffing around the school for an hour or two, he found someone with reserves of energy that might just match the Sandaime's when he was alive.

With this thought in mind, and not being able to use his techniques, he walked through the hallways, and knocked on the door which the signature was behind.

"Come in."

Naruto entered to see a man, an old man that reminded him a lot about his old grandfather figure, which put this man in his trustworthy book, considering how the man held a lot of power, but still contained the grandfatherly aura one couldn't fake.

But that didn't hide the cautious looks he received from both Takahata and Shizuna, as they watched him enter. The old man smiled as he decided to start.

"Well, it looks like our mystery boy has decided to come to us. May I ask as to why I found a video of you killing a dark haired boy in front of a young girl?"

Naruto stood there, serious as a professional, and spoke like one would expect of a soldier.

"Upon entering the library through unexpected means, with my opponent, whom was attempting to end my life, caused a ruckus attracting the attention of the young librarian in which you know as Nodoka Miyazaki, who he threatened, and I stopped him as I had to. Now, I must warn you, there is some information I cannot inform you of, but I will inform you of what I am able, due to I require your assistance. I shall first inform you that I am a shinobi of an alternate world, and as of last night I have found out I do not have access to my internal energy, and after thinking it over, I have found out that this realm's energies are suppressing my own, so in order to gain use of my power once again, I need access to the energies you appear to wield."

Konoemon was actually intrigued by this young man's little speech, and as he thought over his words, he couldn't help but think about something.

"Why didn't you lie about where you are from? Most people who are from an alternate world, would try to gather information for a couple days, than think of a story, and stick with it, so why didn't you?"

Naruto blinked.

"Old people, especially old people with power, tend to know when us youngsters are lying. Throughout my entire life, I have yet to get away with lying to an old person. It's like they always know, but other than that, you have the most power among everyone here, and including your age, I assume you have enough wisdom to help me, and I could maybe repay you with my own aid."

The dean was thinking things over, thinking of the young man's problem, though he already had a solution, he still required to think of his students health, and he couldn't give a man with the amount of power equal to Takahata's if not greater, without ensuring he wouldn't use it against his school.

"What do I have that tells me you won't use your powers against my students?"

Naruto smiled.

"The only insurance I can give you, is my promise that I will not harm even a single hair upon their little heads."

The dean looked Naruto in the eye, as he radiated an aura of confidence and kindness, which rivaled that of Negi's, until the boy narrowed his eyes as he turned to look towards where the dean knew Negi's class was.

"What is it young man?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I am a sage and am able to feel out emotions, and there are several fluctuations of emotions coming from the direction of the classroom the girls had that party last night, and emotions don't fluctuate like this, randomly between love and lust, it's unnatural."

The three teachers within the room looked surprised, until Naruto rushed from the room, Takahata following, while Konoemon and Shizuna followed at a sedate pace, knowing Takahata would keep the blond from hurting anyone.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Negi being chased by girls from the love potion=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto watched as the child teacher ran into him, only for a group of girls, one he recognized as Ayaka on a white horse. Naruto pushed Negi behind him as he got into a ready stance.

"I have no clue what is going on here, but I will expect a full story later child."

Takahata saw what happened, and instantly knew what was happening, as he signaled Shizuna to stay back as the dean walked forward and watched, as he also signaled the woman to back off a little.

Negi smiled as he thanked Naruto and continued to run away, leaving Naruto to fight the horde of girls, hoping no one got hurt.

Ayaka was the first to act, as she noticed the boy in front of her would not allow any of them to pass, so she dismounted from her horse, and rushed him, Naruto lifted his right arm to block her kick, only for him to realize it was tied down by a red ribbon, which lead him to getting a very strong kick to the face.

Naruto spun with the kick, allowing him to step out of range of Ayaka's combo, and to untie himself from the ribbon, only to have to raise both arms in defense of a strange hammer that Konoka pulled from somewhere.

The dean recognized the hammer as a larger form of the one she bops him with.

Naruto stared in shock, but he still managed to use his right elbow to knock the hammer off course, only to get kicked in the chest by Ayaka, knocking him back.

Naruto stared at his three opponents, and realized, they were super fangirls... women who have trained their bodies, and wanted to become strong, then turned into fangirls by whatever made their emotions fluctuate... he was screwed.

But, being the idiot he was, he had to try to stop them, hoping that whatever it was that was messing with their emotions would wear off soon.

Naruto decided to take the offensive, hoping that he would be able to keep them on the defensive so their strength could not be used, only to have Makie use her ribbon to tangle his feet, causing him to trip, and after face planting, Naruto stood on his hands, in order to fend off Konoka's hammer, barely managing to hold it off, only to be kicked aside by Ayaka, the whole time, the cheerleader trio cheering on the three fighters.

Naruto felt himself hit the wall as the six students run right by him, Ayaka on her horse, and Konoka, while no longer holding the hammer, skating by on her roller skates, not that her knew what they were.

Konoemon walked towards the blond, as he helped him to stand.

"You did your best lad."

Naruto looked ready to cry.

"I am a war hero, I battled a psycho who wanted to cast an illusion over the entire world, who could bring the dead back to life, had an army of plant men who could transform themselves into other people perfectly, and I even battled and won against a beast of unlimited power... and yet, I lost to three high school civilian girls. I am a toad sage, the Jinchurikki of a fully powered nine-tailed fox with access to the powers of all eight of the other bijuu, the second coming of the sage of six paths, a prodigy of every and all jutsu elements, and yet I lost..."

The dean actually felt bad for the boy, though all of them were a bit shocked at what the boy said. Takahata decided to add onto what the boy said.

"Not to mention the fact that we got it all on tape."

Naruto actually cried at that. The dean sighed.

"If it helps, they would have just trampled us, at least they fought you."

The other three just sweat dropped.

=-=-=-=-=-=back at the dean's office=-=-=-=-=-=

Takahata sat on the couch oposite to the one where Naruto sat, with Shizuna patching him up. Konoemon deciding to continue questioning the blond.

"You mentioned something about a war, what about that?"

Naruto sighed, still depressed about his loss.

"It happened about a year ago, I killed for the first time, and the first person I killed was an insane man, who thought himself a god, who resurrected a man who could prove himself a god, while they both wanted to summon a demon of unmatchable power, but I killed both of them, but before they went down, the ten tailed beast got freed, and with the power from all nine beasts that made the ten tails, I was able to unlock powers that dwell deep within me, allowing me to defeat it, and bring peace to the world.

But recently, my old rival, a man I called brother, stabbed my girlfriend, whom was pregnant with our child, through her stomach, killing our child before they were aloud to live, so I aimed to kill."

Konoemon sighed at the tragic tale.

"So you killed him in my library?"

Naruto shook his head, while Shizuna was rubbing his back.

"Sasuke and my battle was interrupted when my teacher used a dimensional banishment technique, that sent the person to his own personal dimension, but Sasuke tried to drag me with him, but with my Hiraishin, we were flung in a random direction, or in this case, a random dimension."

As the dean listened, Takahata asked a question.

"But what does that have to do with your powers being blocked?"

Naruto smiled.

"Everything has power, how much depends on what it is, and how hard it trains. The energies of the world highly depends on the type of energy used by the people whom inhabit said world. In mine, chakra is used, so my world allows for chakra to be used freely, while this world, which it's inhabitants use a different source, is able to allow for you all to use your powers. The power in the air, which radiates with you, blocks my powers from leaving my body, so what I need to do, is mix my own energies with that of yours."

Konoemon smiled.

"I see, well that problem could be solved by you forming a pactio with a wizard, which would allow you to mix your own energies with the wizard's energy."

Naruto smiled widely.

"Well, can we make a pactio then?"

Konoemon smiled mischievously .

"I have but a few requirements before hand."

Naruto nodded, already assuming there would be conditions.

"First, you must agree to help out here at the school, Negi may be smart, but he is still just a child, and secondly, you must not allow any others to know about yourself or magic."

Naruto smiled widely, as he nodded, thinking he would be ready to handle the girls of Negi's class.

Konoemon chuckled as he snapped his fingers, creating a circle in the middle of his room, directing the young blond to join him as he entered it, the dean cutting his hand as Naruto watched, only for the blond to pull out a kunai knife and cut his own hand.

The two men shook their hands as the circle glowed, causing a card to appear, with a picture of Naruto, in his sage cloak, but under his cloak, he noticed he was wearing chakra armor, similar to the ones in spring/snow country, only with the circle separated into three parts, the top was the rinnegan eye, the lower right being the kanji for ten, and the lower left being the kanji for toad, with the background behind him having the same image as inside the circle.

(I will let you all fill out the other stuff that are normally on the card, for I have no clue about those things.)

Naruto looked at the card, and watched as the dean made a copy of the card handing it to him.

"That is your copy, besides allowing us to communicate, it allows you to unleash a weapon, what the weapon is depends on you, but the picture of the card gives a great deal of info about what it is, you must say adeat to release it, and abeat to seal it."

After shouting Abeat, Naruto stood there in his black sandals, and black anbu styled pants, along with a black shirt with the chakra armor on, along with his red sage cloak, but the chakra armor also had a pointer pointing towrds his perfect rinnegan, while he had his perfect vision that said doujutsu gave him.

Thinking on things for a second, Naruto pushed the dial towards where the kanji for toad was, only for his eyes to turn from the rinnegan, to the rectangles of sage mode.

"Well, it appears that by twirling the pointer, I transform into my different forms. Sage, Rinnegan, and jinchurikki."

The dean smiled and nodded, as Naruto said adeat, and reverted back to his original clothes, though this time, his eyes were blue, and not the normal blue, but a deep blue, making them feel like they were staring into the ocean, only for the light to shine on them, making them look like the sky itself.

"Thank you, all three of you, I shall do my best to guide young Negi on a path that is most youthful."

There was a shiver going through all their spines at that, no one knew why though.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=that night=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto got into the library trio's window, which they left unlocked for him, as he got into his sleeping bag, which he used while sleeping under Nodoka's bed encase someone entered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=the next day=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The girls of class 2-A were all staring at the blond haired boy from their party two nights ago, only now, he was being introduced as an assistant teacher to Negi, as well as wearing one of Takahata's spare suits, while Takahata did the talking.

"You see, Negi needs help when it comes to the physical aspects of his job, for example, P.E., he would't be able to keep up with all of you, so the dean has hired him to help little Negi out, Naruto is also an older and mature young man, so he will be able to help you where Negi won't, and the dean has even argued about Negi needing a male role model, so hopefully, Naruto can step in when Negi can't handle things. Right Asuna and Ayaka?"

Both girls had the decency to blush, while the paparazzi of the class walked up to Naruto as she pulled out a mic and recorder, beginning her interview.

"Hello, as you may remember from the party, my name is Kazumi Asakura, the first question on our list, where exactly are you from?"

Naruto smiled as he chuckled.

"Actually, I grew up in a temple, out in the middle of nowhere, where I was raised from birth due to both my parents being dead, and as I was there I lived to master their teachings, and recently I have become a sage, so I must travel in order to familiarize myself with the world around me, but nothing is free, so I needed a job or I would starve, and I couldn't think of anything better to do than to help cultivate the minds of the young."

several girls stared in shock, Fuuka asking the question the other's wanted to know.

"What is a sage?"

Naruto chuckled as Kaede answered.

"A sage is a wise man who is one with the world around him, supposedly, they are able to meditate into complete stillness, and have found inner piece."

Naruto nodded.

"Correct, I can meditate for hours on end, barely even breathing, though that doesn't mean I wasn't hotheadded, my teacher hit me with a stick every time I moved when I was meditating as a punishment for a prank."

Both Narutaki twins stood up and smiling as he said that, while the older twin spoke.

"Are you saying your a prankster as well?"

Naruto laughed loudly.

"Well, it's been a while, but I have never been caught till it was too late, I was noted as the best, and when I let them know it was me, they spent the better half of the day hunting me down, not adding in the chase."

Asakura smiled as she started up her questioning again.

"And how about your love life? Is there something going on between you and our own little Bookworm?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Actually, in my home, which is the village around the temple, there are actually people there with family secrets, there is even a family who train themselves to read others minds, and another who grow the most beautiful plants you have ever seen, these secrets are only for families to know, and to teach someone not of your blood is highly disrespectful, and against tradition. So when there is hardly any of these clans left, like when everyone in them is dead, like how I am the only heir left of four of them, the council desires for me to take multiple wives. So that subject is kinda complicated."

Every person in the room was shocked, including Takahata.

"You never mentioned that."

"You never asked, and honestly, I don't enjoy answering unasked questions, it saves me from making an idiot out of myself, considering how many times I answered unasked questions, and I was punched for giving out too much information."

Asakura smiled widely.

"So, who is all in your Harem at the current moment? And how many of us have a chance?"

Naruto began to sweat.

"The council has decided to force me to take four brides by time I turn 18, and then there is also Hinata-chan from back home, but we are yet to wed, but we had planned to, she has been talking to all her friends about her perfect wedding, and she won't let me know about any of it."

Naruto was pouting at the end. The girls on the other hand were gushing about how they themselves wanted big beautiful weddings. Konoka spoke up as she thought of a very interesting question.

"What all besides the methods your clans have did you inherit? If they are big clans, and your the last of them all, then does that mean you also get all the money they had as well?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he backed into a wall while all the girls leaned forward, waiting for his answer, even the blond brooding Evangeline was interested in his answer.

"Well, yes, I inherit several large sums of money from each clan, as well as my godfather, after I meet the marriage requirements, but how can you put a price on the amount of scrolls and secrets that I will have, it is a great responsibility to keep all those secrets, and then I also have to hope my children will want to continue to guard those secrets after I die."

Several girls were thinking of how much work Naruto had to do, and how his girlfriend was dealing with the whole harem thing. Fumika asking the question.

"How does Hinata feel about the whole multiple wife thing?"

Naruto sighed.

"Actually, she understands how I have to have a lot of children, the alternative was have ten children by time I was 18, and instead of going at it like rabbits, we decided it would be easier if we chose a couple more girls to help, though every girl needs to understand that they also have to get along with one another as much as me, cause we will be one big family."

Takahata sighed as he decided to try and get everyone to let the subject drop.

"Alright, you are all still students, and need to grow up before you all think about marrying someone. So please return to your lessons, and try to fall in love before marrying someone."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=after class=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Negi was still aiding Asuna as she tried again and again to get her test right.

Naruto had decided to let Negi to teach Asuna one on one, so he left after Asuna was the last, though Naruto wondered why the pale girl never moved, and why she kept acting like she was trying to get his attention, only to become shocked as he waved at her awkwardly.

Naruto had met up with the library trio at their dorm, and Haruna began to bombard him with questions about his life, which he answered with the truth, while all three started to smell something bad, before all looked at Naruto, and smelled him, which he smelled like sweat.

"Hey, I haven't bathed in the last three days, and it is not easy being sent through a portal to a random dimension."

Haruna had an evil grin as she grabbed Naruto by his arm, dragging him to the girl's dorm bathhouse.

Naruto had been trying to convince Haruna it was a bad idea, all the while, she stripped him, while she managed to strip herself, though for the most part, she tricked him into the baths, by stripping Nodoka and Yue in front of him, which led to all three girls in swimsuits, while Naruto had his boxers on, all showering, and bathing, until Asuna walked in with Negi, as the girl tossed the ten year old into the baths.

Naruto chuckled, catching their attention.

"Careful not to drown him Asuna."

Asuna was about to yell at him, until she noticed they were all in their swimsuits, which she just snorted, as she pointed at him.

"Well then, why don't you give him a bath then?"

Naruto smiled kindly.

"Why would I take his sister's job?"

Negi looked shocked.

"How did you know my sister bathed me before I came here?"

Naruto blinked.

"Actually I was calling Asuna your sister, she ain't old enough to be your mother that's for sure."

The library trio giggled at Asuna and Negi as they blushed. Asuna just grabbed Negi and began to wash him up.

The whole situation continued as Naruto got into the bath to soak, and relax, leading him to taking a nap. Asuna glared at the blond, while she and Negi continued to bond, Nodoka looked at Naruto while he slept, until they all heard more girls coming, and Asuna dragged Negi into the pool and hid, the library trio getting stuck hiding Naruto, Nodoka sitting on his lap, while Haruna sat behind his head, legs resting on his right shoulder, and Yue sipping a drink as she rested her legs on his left shoulder, all three blushing up a storm as they felt his muscles against their legs, or entire body in Nodoka's case.

Though how the girls failed to notice his scars earlier, which they saw clear as day while they sat on him, they had no clue.

The girls of 2-A all chatted up about how Negi needed a motherly figure, and how the bigger your breasts were, the more maternal she was, only for someone to question about Naruto, causing them to look at the library trio, sitting in a strange position around the edge of the bath, all smiling innocently, wearing their swimsuits, while Nodoka could give a cherry a run for it's money with how red she was.

Her main problem was the fact that Naruto is a warm blooded human male, and when a male has three girls sitting on him, he tends to react, and since she was on his lap, she knew how much they were effecting him.

Asuna and Negi were trying to sneak over to Negi's staff, when they tripped, ending up with Asuna on Negi in a compromising position, leading them to argue about how Asuna was assaulting their innocent teacher, leading to Naruto to wake, and ask about the noise, leading to every girl blushing, while several watched him stand up from under the library trio, causing several reactions, Kasumi taking pictures of the three girls and young man as he revealed to be sitting under all three, leaving them in almost as bad a situation as Negi and Asuna.

"What is this?"

Every girl tried to cover themselves, as they now knew why the library trio was in swimsuits, though they were relieved but disappointed at the same time when they saw Naruto in his boxers. Ayaka shouting at him while her own face began to rival an apple's.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I have no home, so I am stuck camping out in the woods, and I have nowhere to bathe, so Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan, and Haruna-chan showed me where I could take one, and I just fell asleep while soaking, I guess they tried to hide me so I didn't get in trouble with you all, I am very sorry everyone."

Naruto was also blushing, keeping his eyes closed, though the three girls sitting on him have yet to get up, and he felt the effects of them sitting on him.

The girls actually excepted that reasoning, though now, they were also arguing about who got Naruto, which he started to argue with, but Negi chose that moment to inflate Asuna's chest, causing them to pop, and for the girls to run away, allowing him to get out, dress, and sneak into his sleeping spot, under Nodoka's bed, and forget the feel of three girls sitting on him, and not to mention how many of his scars they must have seen.

He had tried to hide them from them, as he always shifted just right, so they would overlook them.

Now, he felt he had some explaining to do.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Alright, I hope I explained things in this chapter, considering that the council would want Naruto to at least impregnate several girls in order to pass his bloodlines on to the next generation, and strengthen the village, no matter what, piece requires power to uphold as much as it requires power to obtain, and having a chance to have the rinnegan, sharingan, a combination of the two, the mokuton, as well as his own Uzumaki and Namikaze blood, he has four clan accounts as well as Jiraiya's, he is filthy fucking rich, so they all want him to have a load of children in hopes of them having one if not all of these bloodlines.**

**Well, I hope this chapter answered all your questions, and this is also my first harem fic, so please forgive me if I don't do it right.**

**=-=-=-=i redid it in order to correct things that were pointed out to me=-=-=-=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I have been reading all of your reviews, and considering so far you all have been keeping up with ten reviews per chapter, which astounds myself, you all do bring up a good point on Nodoka's reaction to Naruto killing, and I feel I should remind you that Naruto distracted her somewhat with a book, and the fact that Sasuke killed his child... I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind someone not bringing that up...**

**Nodoka is not the type to confront someone about something like that.**

**I also thank AznPuffyHair (creative and original name, always cool.) for pointing out several problems I caused, but I messed up on Asakura's name, spelling it Asuka, and I will fix that asap, he also pointed out I got abeat and adeat mixed up, and I also feel I should apologize for them, I try to catch them myself, but with every name and several words being considered misspelled, I am having trouble.**

**I also feel I should point out I am watching the anime two episodes at a time, making each chapter two episodes ending it, then going onto the next.**

**on with the story.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=early in the morning, outside Asuna's room=-=-=-=-=-=**

Fuuka and Fumika were both listening in to Negi tell Asuna how he had to find a life partner to marry, as they chuckled and ran off to tell everyone.

=-=-=-=-=library trio's room=-=-=-=-=-=

Yue and Haruna were talking about whether marrying a prince or a president's son was more romantic, while Naruto was conversing with Nodoka.

"Shizuna is magically aware you know, you can talk to her about your problems directly."

As the blond male said that, all three of the girls looked at him, Yue asking him the question.

"Is she the one you went to for help?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"She wasn't, but she has come to me recently and asked me to inform Nodoka privately that she knew of magic, cause Nodoka has gone to her for advice, but she keeps speaking in round about ways, so she assumed that it had something to do with me, and so she asked me to tell Nodoka she already knew all about me."

Haruna asked him some questions he had yet to answer, that she thought should been answered.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you elaborate a bit more about your situation at home."

Naruto smiled but started to talk none the less.

"Well, I have access to several powerful bloodlines, one is controlling wood, another are my special eyes that give me powers that are seen as godly, another gives me above average affinity for seals as well as a boost to my chakra coils, which was only boosted by my jinchurikki status, as well as for my father's affinity for teleportation techniques, I also have access to an ability that allows me to make solid chains made of my energy, which are powerful enough to bind any and all forms of opponents."

All three were shocked at this, though they were also thinking on how much the saying 'with great power, comes great responsibility' matched Naruto perfectly, from how calm and collected, while he wasn't begging them to not blab to everyone about his true origins at least, he appeared to be.

Haruna decided to drag them all to go wash up a bit, wanting to see who 'prince' Negi chose to marry, also hoping it could be her.

=-=-=-=-=-=in the bathhouse=-=-=-=-=-=

Every girl from 2-A was wearing a swimsuit, as they all walked in on Negi bathing, all of them, including Haruna, while Nodoka and Yue were satisfied with standing near Naruto, Nodoka still confused about boys, and Yue finding things too troublesome, as well as she herself being confused on certain things.

Naruto could see, as well as feel the confusion coming off of Nodoka.

Naruto went rigged as he saw a black flash, only for several girls to start commenting about how Negi was a dirty boy, as Naruto reached out and grabbed the flash, revealing it to be a rodent of some kind, which bit him, causing him to let go.

The rodent continued to terrorize the girls, even stripping some, only for Asuna to bat it away with a wash pan, leading to it getting knocked out, letting Negi get enough of a look to recognize him as Chamo, his friend fairy ermine, though Yue was the only one who let it be known that she knew what it was.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=in Negi, Asuna and Konoka's room=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Negi and Asuna watched the ermine as Konoka went and filled out papers to allow the ermine to stay with them, while after Konoka left, and Asuna asked if the ermine had something to do with magic, the ermine began talking and smoking as he began talking about helping Negi find his partner.

Chamo, after stopping Negi from calling his sister Nekane, pointed out Nodoka as Negi's ideal partner.

=-=-=-=-=-=after school the next day in Shizuna's office=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nodoka shyly stared at Shizuna, the kind older woman smiling back, as she gathered her courage.

"Naruto said you knew about him?"

"Yes, he had come to ask for help on his powers, and after a little time, we figured out his problem, but right now what matters is helping you overcome the fact that you watched a man kill in front of you."

"I don't know whether to be afraid of the fact he could kill so easily, though I have read about and even seen it on television, but to see it in person was very shocking."

Shizuna spoke as she gave the girl a comforting smile.

"Naruto explained the whole situation with that boy to us, and if it helps, think of it as a cop stopping an escaped murderer. He also informed me he told you about his child that boy killed?"

Nooka nodded her head. Shizuna put her hand on Nodoka's shoulder, and spoke comfortingly towards the shy girl.

"Well, you never get used to seeing things like that, but if Naruto left that boy be, we would have been in a great deal of trouble. From what Naruto told us about him, he would have grabbed you, and threatened you at knife point, and then walked around the school yelling out his questions, revealing to everyone that he was from an alternate world, and than after not getting answers, he would have killed someone, maybe even you."

"Killing is never good, but some people are too far lost that they cannot be helped. Naruto told us of multiple more crimes that boy has committed, since he was 12, when he tried to kill Naruto for the first time, and how before that, when the councilmen pampered the boy and gave him everything in order to help him, only for him to prove he didn't want help."

Nodoka looked as if she came to a conclusion.

"So, he was basically a psycho who wanted everyone to die for no reason?"

"Everyone has a reason for doing things, whether it be enjoyment, or the satisfaction of doing so. That boy wanted to kill because he felt that everyone deserved to die, Naruto told us about how he tried on several occasions to help him, only for him to attempt to murder the woman who professed her undying love for him, as well as his own teammate, who was injured by him."

Nodoka nodded, understanding about why the dark haired boy had to die. Shizuna smiled warmly.

"The fact that you had to see the boy die, will never leave you, but Naruto still did it to protect everyone who he would have targeted, after he killed Naruto."

Nodoka nodded.

"I guess I just still need to get over the shock."

Shizuna smiled as she rubbed Nodoka's shoulder.

"Take your time, you are the only one who could help you with that part, but remember, sometimes, things must be done that people don't want to do. Naruto told us he saw that boy as his brother, and that he called him his best friend, before he tried to kill Naruto the first time. Naruto also told us that Sasuke was the third man he was forced to kill, and he admitted to feeling bad at having to kill, but when insane men try to rule the world, and they have strength to rip apart towns with little effort, someone has to stop them, and he was the only one who could."

Nodoka stared on with widened eyes, as she heard more and more about Naruto that he hadn't told her, as she imagined if she was in his position, thinking of what she would do if Yue was insane and powerful, if she had to kill her best friend in order to save everyone, and she shivered, and began to cry, as Shizuna held her.

Shizuna let Nodoka cry into her shoulder, patting her back the whole time, niether noticing as a young silver haired girl slowly walk away in shock at what she overheard, and walk out of the infirmary, where she helped Shizuna, away from said woman's office, where she helps the students as the councilor, forgetting the reason she was there in the first place.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Nodoka as she left school=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I should have kept track of time better, now I have to hurry to finish my homework."

Nodoka stopped her monologue as a note fell from her locker, and as she read it, her eyes widened, as she read, it was from professor Negi, and he was asking her to be his partner, and to meet him behind the dorms to discuss it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=later, behind the dorms=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nodoka stood there in her school uniform, waiting for Negi to show.

"Nodoka!"

He appeared to be panicked, as he yelled for her, running all the way.

Negi stopped to catch his breath as he asked Nodoka about her being buried in mud by thugs, confusing her, until Chamo popped out and began to explain about provisional contracts or pactios.

As Chamo was telling Nodoka and Negi to kiss, Nodoka had images of Naruto going through her head, at first it was when he killed that boy, Sasuke as Shizuna called him, to protect her and the school, then when his strong, warm arms caught her when she fell off the stairs, or how he helped her at the library everyday.

His bright smile as she caught him making breakfast for all them yesterday, or how his eyes reminded her of the ocean while shaded, and switched to the sky as they were hit by the sunlight, how cute he looked when he squints his eyes and pouts, making himself look like a fox.

Nadoka realized, she was developing feelings for her blond roommate, as Negi and his ermine were talking about Negi kissing her.

"I'm afraid I can't be your partner Professor Negi."

Negi and Chamo actually looked at her with surprise.

"Huh?"

Nodoka smiled at the two.

"When this school year started, I met someone, and after he stopped a boy who threatened me, I was confused and lost about how I felt about it all, but I feel like I should think things over. You have been a great teacher, and you have been really helpful to all of us, and have taken great care of us all as well. But I need to examine my current feelings, and figure out how I feel about him."

Negi looked at Nodoka with wide eyes as she continued her little speech.

"I hope you do find your princess, but I don't feel it is me."

Negi looked at Nodoka with stars in his eyes.

"That is a most beautiful statement Miyazaki-san!"

Negi began to hug Nodoka as he cried, only for Asuna to pull him off her, and glare at the ermine. Nodoka smiled as she bowed.

"Good night Professor Negi and Asuna."

After scratching Chamo behind his ears, Nodoka walked towards the girl's dorms.

(scene continues as the anime, only without Nodoka there)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto climbed through the window only to find Nodoka waiting for him, while neither noticed the two who were pretending to sleep.

"Hey Nodoka, why are you up? You should be resting for school tomorrow."

Nodoka swallowed the lump in her throat, and gathered her courage.

"I wanted to ask how your search for a way home was?"

Naruto smiled as he chuckled slightly.

"Well, until I create my own, or figure out Kakashi's dimensional jutsu, I am pretty much stuck here. I don't want to try summoning any toads because they might be dangerous to summon them, so I have to wait for them to use my hiraishin kunai that are there, in conjunction with Kakashi's Kamui technique, in order for them to come here, but the only ones who know how to pull that off, are Hinata, Kakashi, and my dad's old bodyguard team, so they would have to get all five of them together, rotate the kunai around them, activate kamui on all of them, while I was focusing my own chakra on my reverse Hiraishin."

Nodoka looked confused, mostly due to the fact she didn't know what the techniques did, so she nodded and smiled.

"Sounds complicated. Well, I hope we get a chance to get to know one another better before you return home, Naruto."

Naruto smiled widely.

"Well, I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind meeting you, you remind me of her somewhat, how your both quite, softly spoken, and mostly try to hide from the world, you with your hair, and Hinata with her heavy jacket."

Nodoka smiled, and began to think on what Hinata would be like as she went to rest for school, as Naruto made a joke about Haruna.

"Haruna actually gives off the same vibes as Jiraiya, and he wrote the orange book you almost read, he also peaked on girls in the hot springs."

Nodoka giggled as she pictured Haruna peaking in on boys at the hot springs.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=the next morning=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ako ran through the lunch room as she informed her class about Makie dieing, only for it to turn out that the girl just fainted, leaving all the girls to pick on Ako, calling her a drama queen, as the girl herself kept glancing at Naruto.

The rumors of the vampire attacks on Sakura lane making her remember when she overheard Nodoka and Shizuna talking about Naruto killing a murderer.

Ako didn't have the full story, and she didn't like to spread rumors, but she, Makie, Yuna, and Akira all have figured out that Naruto was actually a secret agent who traveled all the way there to hunt down high priority murderers who escaped from a high security jail...

It wasn't the only story they made up, but it's the one they all believe, considering who would believe he was a demon hunter hunting down demons that have entered their world to devour young maidens for lunch, or a ninja from an alternate world, coming here to stop a man from taking over their world.

Ako, after being laughed at by everyone, decided to ask Naruto for help.

"Professor Naruto, considering your a sage, could you tell us anything about her condition?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Being one with nature doesn't make me a doctor, I would trust Shizuna, she is the medical professional here."

Negi stared hard at Makie, as he noticed the magic residue, which Naruto also noted. Naruto watched Makie as he spoke to the gathered students.

"Considering this happened on Sakura lane though, along with all the rumors going around, no one should be out alone, if you do go out, make sure you travel in groups, this will keep our wannabe vampire away from you all."

As Naruto finished his piece, Fuuka decided to get a say in.

"Unless that just speeds up their plans of biting everyone, not everyone is a super secret agent... oops."

Everyone looked at her with questioning looks, Ako actually blushing. Naruto looking confused.

"Who is a secret what?"

Fumika was pulling her sister from the room as several girls followed her, asking them for details.

Ako looked at Naruto before quickly following her classmates to class.

Negi looked at Naruto curiously.

"Who is a secret agent?"

His reply was a simple shrug.

=-=-=-=-=-=later in class=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was sitting by, learning like everyone else, though when looking at him and Asuna, you would swear they were related, they scratched their heads, and mumbled at all the same parts.

Nadoko and Yue both knowing the blond would just throw the book down and shout about never leaving japan before he went home anyway, before pouting and closing his eyes, which would make him look like cute fox, making them want to hug him, while Haruna would sketch him in her notebooks.

Asuna actually felt better, knowing there was someone as dumb as her there, though he was technically a teacher, but he still counted.

Negi didn't notice anything as he continued to worry about the whole vampire situation, until Evangeline spoke to him, shocking all the girls there.

"Whats the matter Professor, even a young teacher should know better than to daydream in the middle of class."

As Neji apologized to the class, Naruto stared at Evangeline, which she noticed, only for him to give her a friendly smile, as the other girls decided on the best way to protect the young professor.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=later, after class=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Negi was wondering Sakura lane, looking for any sign of the 'vampire' only for Evangeline to show up and give him a dark glare, which Chamo started to comment on, while in the shadows, unknown to even Evangeline, Naruto watched, as well as recall that Evangeline is the one with her powers sealed.

Naruto left quickly, due to promising to help Nodoka with her job at the library.

=-=-=-=-=-=later=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was walking with Nodoka along sakura lane, keeping an eye out for the sealed blonde girl.

Nodoka was blushing from being able to walk alone with Naruto in the middle of the night, after working with him all afternoon, her thoughts drifting to how romantic it was, as he also pulled out his sage cloak so she wouldn't get cold, as he said that the jacket he borrowed from Takahata was a bit thin.

Their little walk was interrupted by a feminine chuckle, causing Nodoka to panic and grab onto Naruto's arm.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got us a couple walking in the night all alone."

Naruto smirked as he stood tall.

"Calm yourself little Doka-chan, Little Eva-chan won't hurt us."

Things got silent, as well as a bit colder when the blond said that.

"What did you call me?"

Naruto looked to the top of a telephone pole, to see a short girl in a witch's get up.

"Whatever is the matter Eva-chan? You seem upset."

Evangeline was pissed off, and tried to show it by launching herself at the blond man, aiming to remove his head with a swift kick, only to be shocked as he flipped her over him, causing her to scream as she turned around with a vial in her hand.

Chanting her spell, she tossed the vial at him, only for him to pull Nodoka behind him as he held his right arm forward to stop the spell, only for him to have forgotten he couldn't use his chakra, which had the effect of his right arm getting covered in ice, leaving Naruto to comment.

"Wow, an armsicle, now I just need a giant cleaver wielding guy who covers his lower jaw in bandages, and this will be just like my first real mission..."

The two girls looked at him with sweat drops at how he didn't bat an eye over his arm being covered in ice. Though Evangeline did comment.

"So you have a big mouth but nothing..."

Her insult was stopped as the blond slammed his arm onto the cement, causing the ice to shatter, leaving her a little more to think about. Negi chose that moment to ride in on his staff, quickly getting to questioning everyone.

"What happened?"

Naruto sighed.

"It appears we have a prankster among our students, who enjoys throwing chunks of ice at people."

Negi noticed how Nodoka hid behind Naruto, as well as how Evangeline glared at his blond helper.

Evangeline raised her potions, ready for a battle.

"You are more than an average sage, no normal man, enlightened or not, could break his arm free of a block of ice without flinching."

Negi stared at Naruto in surprise. Evangeline threw her ice potions at Negi, as said boy pushed back with his own resistance. Only for Evangeline to have flown away, Negi soon following on his staff.

Asuna ran up to them, and Noticed Negi fly off after what looked to be a witch, as she looked to see Naruto down on his knees crying, as Nodoka patted him on his back.

"Not only do all the villains from my world fly, but everyone here can fly as well... why can't I fly?"

Asuna actually looked at the boy in pity, her eye twitching every now and then.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=skipping Asuna saving Negi=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto and Nodoka sat on the latter's bed, while she still comforted him about his lack of flight capabilities.

Yue and Haruna actually holding back laughter at the whole situation. Yue decided to start talking about the latest gossip.

"The news around campus is that Professor Naruto, the young hot blond assistant is a secret agent who has come here hunting villainous sociopaths, in order to end their lives before they can destroy the world."

Naruto just stared at Yue for a good few seconds.

"What is a secret agent?"

Nodoka decided to answer him.

"A secret agent is a person who goes all over the world and completes impossible goals to protect their country, and they can't tell anyone what is happening, or they would have to kill them."

Haruna smiled widely.

"This actually gives me a great idea for a manga."

Naruto sweat dropped, while Yue and Nodoka were used to her antics.

Naruto sighed as he began to make dinner for everyone before they all decided to go to bed.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Almost 2000 words shorter than my other chapters, but the two episodes that tied in with this chapter were very uneventful, so your all stuck, but here is the next chapter none the less, and once again, thank you AznPuffyHair, for pointing out several things I messed up in my previous chapter, I have fixed them though. I hope I did better by everyone's standards on the plot line in this chapter.**


End file.
